El amarillo y el azul son mis colores favoritos
by Shadowlancelot17
Summary: Len tiene a Miku y Neru como sus mejores amigas. Aunque ellas sienten algo más que amistad por él. Len por casualidad terminará en circunstancias un tanto comprometedoras con alguna de ellas, y empezará a sentir un sentimiento un tanto extraño; aunque no sabe que es ese sentimiento. ¿Podrá alguna ganarse el primer lugar en el corazón de Len? o ¿Len simplemente lo ignorará?
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Crypton y su creador._**

**_Yo solo les traigo este relato a modo de entretenimiento y no como método de lucro. Los asteriscos significan pensamientos, y los paréntesis significados._**

**_Si no les agrada la pareja de LenXMiku, o LenXNeru. Preferiblemente salgan amablemente de este fic. Si se quedan a leerlo, no insulten._**

**_Es mi primer Fanfic. Espero le guste._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Amistad y amor**

**POV Miku **

Hola a todos, soy Miku. Miku Hatsune. Ya me conocen, soy la vocaloid número 1. Mi cabello es largo y lo tengo dividido en 2 coletas. Mis ojos y cabello son de color Turquesa. Además, tengo 16 años.

Hoy Len me pidió que lo ayudara con un favor, el es mi mejor amigo. Lo quiero mucho, por su actitud. Es muy calmado, amable, cariñoso y muy buen cantante. Pero, él nunca ha estado interesado en las chicas, lo digo porque su hermana gemela Rin me lo dijo. Ella es adorable, pero, es casi el opuesto de él. Es muy amable, tiene mucha energía, le juega bromas a su hermano, que en lo personal algunas no me agradan. Pero, si alguien la hace enojar, ella le hará alguna "tortura" para que no la vuelva a molestar.

En fin, no se cuál es el favor que me pidió, me dijo si le podía ayudar en algo. Pero... no me lo dijo. Al parecer se le olvidó. -suspiro romántico-

Ahora solo quisiera que Len se fijara en mí...

**POV Neru**

Hola, soy Neru Akita. Soy una Vocaloid, bueno, no soy una vocaloid. Pero, todos vivimos en el mismo sitio, así que muchos nos consideramos vocaloids. En fin, mi cabello es rubio y largo, únicamente lo recojo con una larga coleta por un lado de la cabeza; y mis ojos son color ámbar.

Acabo de cumplir 16 años. Me celebraron mi fiesta, y fue muy bonita, lo que más me gusto fue el regalo de "Len". El es muy amable. Es como mi opuesto.

Las demás chicas se llevan bien conmigo. Aunque normalmente los chicos me apodan "Tsundere", por mi personalidad. Pero, es porque ellos me fastidian mucho, en especial "Bakaito".

Len no me trata así, es el único que no me trata así, es por eso que es mi mejor amigo. Lo quiero mucho. Es cierto que él es como mi opuesto, pero, yo pienso que "los polos opuestos se atraen". Bueno, un poco.

Quisiera que él me viera como algo más que una amiga. Lamentablemente él no esta interesado en ninguna chica. Él dentro de un tiempo cumplirá 15, junto a su hermana gemela, Rin.

Quiero decirle lo que siento, pero... soy muy tímida, en ese sentido. ¿Qué haré? Bueno, prefiero saberlo cuando sea el momento...

**POV Len**

Hola, soy Len, Len Kagamine. Soy un chico de 14 años. Soy alguien tranquilo y amable. Mi hermana me dice que sea más abierto en mis opiniones y emociones, pero... lo intento; es muy difícil para mí.

Mi hermana y yo tenemos nuestro cabello rubio, ella tiene un moño con el cual se lo recoge, y yo lo amarro en una cola de caballo pequeña. Lo se, es extraño, pero me gusta así. Nuestros ojos son azules y muy brillosos.

Mis amigos, bueno, los que están aquí en la casa, Kiyoteru, Gakupo y Kaito, me han estado invitando a ir a una feria "otaku". No me gusta ir sólo con ellos, desconfió de ellos después de lo que me hicieron en mi cumpleaños pasado.

Pero, no tengo opción. Imagino que cuando regrese de esa "feria", regresaría con ellos intentando que salga con alguna chica.

-suspiro- Bueno, me gustan los videojuegos, animes y escribir canciones. Y ellos piensan que si a alguna chica le gustan esas cosas, pues... será mi novia.

Son muy molestos en algunos momentos. Gakupo y Kiyoteru son más reservados en ese asunto. Pero Kaito; Kaito es desesperante. Por eso le digo "Bakaito". Es un tonto.

Últimamente les han dicho a las chicas de la casa Vocaloid que yo estoy disponible y que quiero algo "serio". Espero que las chicas no se lo crean... -suspiro-

Aunque... últimamente Miku y Neru, han estado actuando de manera muy extraña últimamente. Quieren pasar más tiempo conmigo. Eso no me molesta. Pero, tal vez son nervios míos. Ellas son mis amigas más cercanas. Espero que Kaito no les haya metido alguna idea en su mente...

**POV Rin**

Hola, soy Rin. Estoy muy emocionada. Mis amigas Miku y Neru, han estado preguntando mucho de Len últimamente. Me estoy imaginando a él y a alguna de ellas con...

Me emocione demasiado. Y ni siquiera me he presentado correctamente.

Soy hermana de Len, somos gemelos. Me gustan muchos las naranjas, me gusta molestar a Len de vez en cuando. No me gusta que me molesten. Y ambos somos muy parecidos que si fingimos ser el otro, pues, podrían terminar creyéndonos esa mentira.

En fin, Len es algo lento en cuanto a relacionarse mucho con las chicas. Y yo quiero que él pase más tiempo con ellas. A mi, pues, me gusta alguien, pero, no se encuentra por el momento aquí. Si mi hermano lo descubre, seguramente se encargaría de que él tuviera un funeral rápido. Él me protege demasiado. Mejor dejo que él se enamore y luego ya estoy libre...

* * *

**POV NARRADOR**

El día era muy bonito. El día estaba soleado, las mariposas volaban, y en la casa Vocaloid estaban disfrutándolo. Len estaba hablando con Miku de ese "favor".

¡Miku! ¿Ya estas lista? -preguntó Len a su amiga.

Si, Len. ¿Y cuál es el favor? -Le contesto ella.

¿No te lo mencione? -dijo Len mientras empezaba a recordar Si lo había mencionado

Etto... No me lo mencionaste. -dijo Miku mientras veía hacia el suelo.

Esta bien. Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos -respondió Len

¿Lleguemos? ¿A dónde vamos? -dijo Miku un tanto confundida

Ya verás. -dijo Len mientras tomaba la mano de Miku y se la llevaba.

Esta acción hizo que Miku se sonrojara levemente.

Estaban en el patio de la casa VOCALOID, así que Len guió a Miku hasta dónde estaban las habitaciones. Casualmente pasaron enfrente de Neru sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Neru los vio de reojo ya que estaba actualizando su estado con su celular, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Len y Miku tomados de la mano yendo hacia las habitaciones.

Neru se quedo frisada al ver tal escena. Ella mejor se dirigió hacia su habitación la cual estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella.

Mientras tanto Len entro a su habitación con Miku. (No sean mal pensados) Para mostrarle ese "favor". Miku se sentía un poco incómoda. No había entrado al cuarto de Len ni una sola vez. Esta era la primera. Así qué estaba algo sonrojada.

Bien, Miku. Espera un momento mientras busco esa hoja. -dijo Len dejando a Miku sola mientras revisaba spot completo su a habitación.

OK- respondio Miku mientra aún veía el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos.

Miku estaba muy ansiosa. Estaba a solas con Len. Era por el "favor". Pero, aún así ella estaba feliz de estar con Len...

**POV Miku**

Estoy nerviosa, muy, muy nerviosa. Siento que en algún momento me pondré tan roja como un tomate. Mi corazón está muy acelerado.

No creo poder resistir por mucho tiempo. Creo que si él se acerca demasiado a mi, creo que me desmayaría.

Al parecer ya viene de regreso, mejor me tranquilizo un poco.

Bien, aquí esta. -dijo Len dirigiéndose hacia mí.

¿Qué cosa, Len? -le pregunte

Este papel. Aquí tengo escrita una parte de mi nueva canción. Pero... quería que me ayudaras a terminar de escribirla. Por favor. -me dijo Len inclinándose hacía mi, casi que rogándome.

Claro. Me gustaría ayudarte. -le respondí amablemente.

Gracias Miku. -Dijo dandome una sonrisa. -Me quede justo aquí, en esta partdijo mientras me mostraba en la hoja donde se había quedado.

¿Fire Flower? Ese es un título interesante.-le dije un tanto intrigada en el título de la canción.

¿Enserio? Se me ocurrió el titulo jugando videojuegos -me dijo mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza. -no tengo muchas fuentes de imaginación para hacer canciones Solistas.

No te preocupes. -le dije tratando de animarlo- Además el equipo Vocaloid esta para ayudar. Ellos escriben algunas de nuestras canciones.

Tienes razón. -Dijo un poco mejor- Empecemos a componer la canción, si tu quieres.

De acuerdo. -dije amablemente, al mismo tiempo me sentía muy feliz al ayudar a Len a componer una canción.

Empecé leyendo lo que tenía escrito. Y el ritmo que el compuso. Estaba muy buena. Únicamente le ayudé a agregar unas palabras para terminarla por completo. Él escribió el resto.

Después él combino la letra y la música. Me quede sorprendida. Una canción muy buena. Ahora sólo debía mostrársela al equipo VOCALOID para que la aprobarán.

Entonces él me agradeció por ayudarle y nos despedimos, sólo salí de su cuarto y entre al mío antes de tirarme en la cama casi desmayada de la emoción...

**POV Len**

Al fin está terminada esta canción. Y todo gracias a Miku. Esta canción la he estado escribiendo por semanas.

Ahora, sólo falta que la aprueben. Espero que todo salga bien y puede presentársela al equipo mañana en la mañana.

Por otro lado debo agradecerle a Miku. Pensaré en algo para ella. Le preguntare a Rin que le puedo regalar a Miku. Ellas son muy buenas amigas, igualmente con Neru. Rin es adorable cuando se lo propone. Es una ventaja de tener una hermana.

Bien, sólo seguiré pensando en algo para Miku. ¿Qué le podría regalar?...

**POV NARRADOR**

Ya había atardecido un poco. Eran las 12:30 pm y algunos VOCALOIDS ya estaban haciendo planes para salir a almorzar a algún lugar.

Luka y Haku, estaban hablando donde podrían ir a comer. A Meiko, no le importaba a donde irían, si había Sake, estaba bien para ella.

Rin estaba hablando con Miku, de cosas de chicas.

Kiyoteru estaba tratando de que Gakupo no sacara la espada para que cortar una ¿sandía?

Mientras tanto, Kaito estaba tratando de convencer a Len de que saliera con una "chica". SeeU para ser precisos. SeeU estaba únicamente hablando con Gumi por teléfono, ya que Gumi y su hermano Gumiya estaban de vacaciones.

Mírala. Ella está allí. -Dijo Kaito a Len- Y después de que termine de hablar con Gumi va a estar algo "sola". -dijo haciendo un acento a la última palabra.

¡Ya te dije que no! -le dijo Len, muy sacado de sus cabales y con unve marca de enojo sobre su cabeza.

¡Vamos! -dijo Kaito animando a su amigo- Además, ella dentro de unos días se irá de gira por toda Corea.

¡No quiero! -grito Len

Oohh, que aburrido eres. Es por eso que te consideran Shota. -dijo Kaito sin pensar bien lo que decía.

¿Qué dijiste Bakaito? -dijo Len sacando un aura negra de muerte con unos ojos completamente llenos de fuego.

Eh... Nada, nada. -dijo Kaito expresando terror ante su amigo.

¿Creí haber escuchado que era Shota? -Siguio preguntando Len sin detener esa aura de muerte.

Bueno... si lo eres, pero no lo dije. -respondio Kaito sin prestarle atencion a sus propias palabras; y un segundo después estaba tirado en el suelo con un chinchón gigantesco en la cabeza.

Eso creí escuchar. -dijo Len limpiándose la mano con la cual había golpeado a Kaito.

En eso aparece Teto y se dirige hacia Len para preguntarle por Neru.

Len, ¿Has visto a Neru? -pregunto la pelirosado al rubio.

No. Hoy no la he visto. ¿Por qué preguntas? -respondió Len

Es que nadie la ha visto en todo el día. Normalmente ella está en la sala con su celular. Pero no está allí. -dijo Teto un tanto preocupada.

Permíteme, le enviaré un mensaje. -dijo Len mientras sacaba su celular.

¿Un emoticon de corazón? -dijo Kaito recuperado del golpe de Len. Pero, no duró mucho su alegría pues estaba tirado de nuevo en el suelo.

¡No! -le grito Len a Kaito

Ya intentamos, pero no responde. -dijo Teto sin prestarle importancia a Kaito.

Lo intentare de todas formas. -respondió Len un tanto preocupado que que tampoco le respondiera Neru.

Len le escribió un mensaje a Neru; sólo le preguntaba si estaba bien...

**POV Neru**

No he dejado de pensar en Len tomado de la mano con... con... ¡Miku!

Yo no soy celosa. Simplemente... no se qué me pasa. Me empece a sentir mal.

Creo que no sé mis propios límites en mis sentimientos.

Em... ¿Entro otro mensaje? Esta vez es de... ¡Len!

Él... Él... Me envió un mensaje en este momento. Veré que dice:

"Hola Neru, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?"

¡El esta preguntando por mi! Él siempre me hace sentir mejor.

Le responderé:

"Sí. Estoy bien. Estaba en mi habitación. Ahorita salgo. No te preocupes. Pero, gracias por ello."

Mejor saldré para no preocupar a nadie más...

**POV NARRADOR**

Len acababa de recibir el mensaje de Neru. Y se lo hizo ver a Teto. Ya estaba menos preocupada por Neru. Aunque... no era muy común que Neru estuviera en su cuarto en un día tan hermoso.

Gakupo seguía hambriento porque tuvo que ir a ensayar la coreografía de una canción y se perdió el desayuno. Así qué esa sandía por más pequeña que fuera, él la veía deliciosa. Kiyoteru estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Gakupo; porque la última vez ocurrió un pequeño "accidente".

Ocurrió que Kiyoteru estaba tratando de hacer un experimento con Gakupo, y en vez de cortar la sandía le hizo un rasguño al pobre Kaito. No le hizo gran daño, pero, Kaito estaba muy dramático. Desde entonces tienen que tranquilizar a Gakupo para que no saque la espada.

Miku y Rin seguían hablando; Luka y Haku ya habían decidido. Meiko no estaba haciendo nada. Y Neru, al fin salió de su habitación.

Después únicamente fueron a almorzar.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les pareció bien?_**

**_Comenten y díganme que les pareció. Colocare el segundo capítulo más adelante._**

**_Dejen Reviews, y comenten que les pareció._**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Vocaloid, no me pertenecen. Este sólo es un Fanfic para entretenerlos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Las sospechas de Rin**

**POV Miku**

Estuvo delicioso el almuerzo. Luka decidió ese fabuloso restaurante. No recuerdo el nombre.

Acabamos de llegar. Únicamente las chicas.

Los chicos decidieron salir a comprar un videojuego, o, ir a algún lugar para relajarse. No me recuerdo. En fin, estoy algo desanimada, ya que no podré hablar con Rin hasta que venga. Ella salió un momento con Neru. Ellas 2 se llevan muy bien. Me alegro por ellas. Todas las chicas son mis amigas, pero, con Rin comparto mucho más tiempo. -suspiro-

Espero que vuelva pronto...

**POV Neru**

Estoy alegre de salir de compras con Rin. Ella siempre sabe que quiere. Ella es la única que no cambia su personalidad a pesar de no estar ante el público. Normalmente todos tenemos una personalidad parecida o incluso nada parecida a la que nos presentamos al público. Pero, la personalidad de Rin es la misma.

En fin, estábamos hablando de qué comprar:

Neru, ¡Mira! -dijo ella señalando un vestido muy bello de color amarillo.

Esta precioso. Debe de quedarte a la perfección. -le dije imaginándomela con ese vestido.

¿Lo crees? Se ve un poco pequeño, incluso para mi. -respondio un poco sonrojada y muy kawaii.

Es cierto. Rin es más bajita que Len. Y eso que Len es del tamaño de Miku (em... casi). En fin, ese vestido se veía perfecto para ella.

Hay que probartelo; de seguro te queda bien. -le dije halandola de la mano para entrar a la tienda.

Esta bien. -me respondio.

Así qué entramos rápidamente a probarle el vestido a Rin...

**POV Len**

Siento que algo le está pasando a Rin. Tengo ese sentimiento especial, me gusta llamarlo "mi sexto sentido". Normalmente se activa cuando a Rin le pasa algo... em... no se cómo decirlo.

La última vez que se activó, ella llevaba únicamente un traje de baño muy revelador. Y era para hacer un video musical con Miku, "Summer Idol". Esa vez me enoje con algunos que se quedaban babeando al ver a Rin. Yo incluso sentía eso con Miku, esa vez me sentí extraño.

No es que sea celoso con mi hermana, es sólo que, no quiero que le pase algo malo. Ella es lo único que me queda de mi familia. Es por eso que soy protector con ella. Y eso que ella es ligeramente mayor que yo. Sólo por minutos.

Si se preguntan de nuestra familia, es que estamos muy separados debido a la distancia de donde ellos viven y que nosotros normalmente no tenemos muchos días de descanso. Un día o dos días, eso no alcanzaría.

En fin. Si alguien la ve con ojos de "Baka", juro que le quitaré cada uno de sus dientes, uno por uno, hasta que no le quede ninguno, y usaría un...

Creo que exagero, debo tranquilizarme. No seria capaz de hacerle algo así a alguien, ni siquiera si me pagaran. Ademas, Rin no es de las que les gusta salir con chicos. Almenos en eso se parece a mi. No nos gusta salir mucho con el sexo opuesto. Solamente que ellos (o ellas en mi caso) nos pidan un favor.

Mejor me enfoco en prestar atención a la feria. Me terminaron arrastrando literalmente aquí. Es de "anime" y "manga", así que a me agrada. Lo único que no me agrada es que Kaito me esté molestando.

En fin. No tengo opción. Espero que cuando acabe a las 8:00 pm, no este siendo perseguido por alguna "Fangirl".

Uy, siento escalofríos de tan sólo pensarlo...

**POV Rin**

Estoy nerviosa por probarme este vestido. Se mira muy pequeño. Len si me viera con este vestido creo que me empezaría a sermonear.

Me diría algo como: "Rin, no puedes usar eso. Te das cuenta de que todos te ven con ojos de tarados". Y otras cosas por el estilo.

Pero, me da igual lo que piense. Realmente me cae mal cuando él me empieza a decir cosas así...

* * *

**POV NARRADOR**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, los Vocaloids que estaban en casa se estaban preguntando por los chicos. Rin y Neru, habían llegado hace rato, así que no se preocupaban por ellas.

¿Dónde estarán los chicos? -dijo Luka mirando el reloj de la sala, el cual marcaba las 7:50pm.

Tranquila. De seguro ya deben de venir en camino. -dijo Meiko tratando de tranquilizar a Luka, la cual estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala.

¡No puedo! Estoy nerviosa, y más por Len. -Dijo Luka inquieta.

¿Len? -pregunto dudosa Meiko- ¿porqué Len?

No me digas que no te preocuparías por él; en especial cuando está con los chicos. -le respondio Luka tratando de que Meiko se diera cuenta a que se estaba refiriendo.

Tienes razón. -dijo Meiko recordando el cumpleaños pasado de Len y Rin. -Si le pasa algo, a los demás no les haría gracia.

Si. Deberian de haber llegado ya. -dijo Luka nuevamente.

O ¿acaso te gusta alguien de los chicos, y pretendes hacerme caer en eso de Len? -dijo Meiko un tanto pícara.

Claro que no. Es sólo que él es más joven que esta aquí en la casa. -dijo Luka tranquilamente, pero sin dejar de preocuparse por los chicos.

Sólo bromeaba. -Dijo Meiko meniando las manos a señal de broma- Y sí, él y Rin son los más jóvenes que aún no están de "gira" por algún lugar.

¿Dónde estarán los chicos? -dijo Luka volviendo al tema central.

Mientras tanto:

En la feria donde estaban los chicos, Len estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Gakupo y Kiyoteru. Los cuales dejaron sólo a Kaito, cuando fue a comprar un helado.

¿No creen que dejar a Kaito sólo, sea mala idea? -Pregunto Len a sus amigos.

No. -Respondio Gakupo- Además, creo que se lo merece, por estar forzándote a tener novia.

Si, pero... -Dijo Len- no creo que dejarlo perdido sea la mejor opción. Además, a Meiko... -pero no término la frase porque Kiyoteru y Gakupo le interrumpieron.

¡¿Meiko que?! -gritaron Kiyoteru y Gakupo al unísono.

Eh... nada. Nada. -dijo Len sacando una gota estiló anime.

Vamos, dinos, que pasa con ella. -dijo Gakupo insistiendo en el tema.

Na... Nada. Es sólo que ella si está ebria, pues, ya saben como se pone de histérica cuando nos escapamos de vez en cuando. -dijo Len tratando de que sus amigos vieran cual era el problema.

Tienes razón. -dijo Kiyoteru recordando a Meiko tras su última escapada.

Kiyoteru, no te creas lo que dice el "Shota". -dijo Gakupo molestando a Len.

¡¿Shota?! -dijo Len sacando su típica aura asesina.

Gakupo, mejor déjalo. De seguro a Len le gusta Meiko. -dijo Kiyoteru bromeando para molestar aún más a Len. -Se la quiere robar a Kaito. Es por eso que es "Shota".

Ustedes 2. Mejor vayan... -mencionó Len lleno de enojo, pero no término de decir lo que planeaba decir, porque a lo lejos distinguió a una persona, no muy agradable.

¡Chicos! -dijo Kaito gritando y corriendo hacia ellos. Con unos ojos color escarlata. -¡no se escaparán de ésta!

¡Rayos! ¡Cooooorran! -dijo Len corriendo con Gakupo y Kiyoteru detras de él. Iba corriendo como si un demonio le quisiera quitar la vida, y olvidando el tema anterior.

¡Len! ¡No creas que te salvaste! ¡Ya te conseguí una cita! -dijo Kaito gritando y corriendo tras los chicos.

¡Nooo voooy aaa iiiir! -grito Len sin dejar de correr.

No te preocupes, no es con una chica. ¡Es con el médico! -dijo Kaito con una voz de ultratumba.

¿Por... Por... Porque sólo yo? -grito muy asustado el pobre Len.

¡Porque sí! -le respondio Kaito nuevamente con voz de ultratumba.

Ellos habían dejado a Kaito ya hace 3 horas. Así qué es por eso su enojo. Además, ya era demasiado tarde, y aprovecharon la oportunidad para correr hacia la casa.

Len, no era muy hábil para escapar de Kaito, pero era más rápido que él. Logro entrar a la casa. Mientras entraba; Kiyoteru se camuflajeo con unos arbustos y árboles. Y Gakupo había saltado hacia el segundo piso de la casa, gracias a que sabía trepar rápidamente por los árboles, y luego hacia otro lugar.

Kaito decidió perseguir a Len, que era el más fácil de capturar, ya que había perdido a Kiyoteru de vista, y a Gakupo no lo podría alcanzar antes de que se escapará por otro lugar. Y sabía muy bien donde buscar a Len. Lo más seguro es que se fuera a encerrar a su habitación. O que se escondiera con Rin.

Nadie noto que los chicos ya habían entrado, debido a la rapidez con la que entraron y se escabulleron. Ni siquiera Luka ni Meiko se dieron cuenta, a pesar de que estaban cerca de la entrada.

Len, ya no sabía que hacer, Kaito era demasiado rápido cuando se lo proponía. Normalmente Kaito es calmado y molesto. Pero, cuando lo dejan perdido, se pone como loco. Lo cual ocurre muy amenudo.

Len, como había pensado Kaito, el primer lugar al que corrió fue hacia su habitación. Pero, no para quedarse, sino para salir por la ventana y pasarse al cuarto de al lado. Y sólo vio una ventana abierta y decidió entrar por ella aunque no sabía donde se estaba metiendo...

**POV Neru**

Estoy feliz de que hubiéramos salido de compras con Rin. Es mejor que quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. Pero, estoy muy cansada de ir de aquí para allá, en el centro comercial. En especial cuando Rin me llevaba corriendo a ver algo.

Ahorita mejor me preocupo por relajarme antes de dormir.

Ummm... creo que hay alguien en el baño de la habitación. ¿Será un ladrón? No lo creo. Pero, por sí acaso, mejor me preparo. Voy a buscar mi viejo bate de béisbol.

Ahora que encontré mi bate, mejor enfrento a quien sea que este en mi habitación.

¡Quieto! -dije mientras entraba al baño. -tengo un bate y se como... ¿Len? -dije muy sorprendida.

¡Neru! ¡Disculpa haber entrado así por así! Pero, me estoy ocultando de Kaito. Él me quiere matar. -dijo tirado en el suelo, se le ve muy cansado. Ademas de aterrado.

Len... yo pensé que eras un ladrón. -dije dejando de lado mi bate.

Me disculpo de nuevo por eso. Sólo que no quiero morir. -dijo recuperando fuerza para poderse parar.

En eso se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, de seguro que es Kaito. No dejaré que toque a Len.

Len. Ocultare en el armario. Yo veré si no es él. -le dije tratado de esconderlo, pero, creo que no pensé muy bien donde esconderlo.

¿El armario? -me dijo con un poco de miedo, imagino por estar en mi habitación.

sólo hazlo. -le respondí mientras me dirigía a la puerta y él me obedecía.

Me dirigí a la puerta mientras gritaba "ya voy" y fingía un poco de enojo, por la insistencia con la que tocaban.

¿Qué quieres? -pregunte sin saber quien era y mientras abría la puerta.

¿Dónde está? -dijo Kaito enojadamente.

¿Quien? -dije haciéndome la que no sabía nada.

Tu novio. El Shota. -dijo intentando entrar a mi habitación. Pero yo se lo impedí. Lo quiero matar por decirle Shota a Len.

¡Sal de aquí! -dije tapándole la entrada.

Len, no vayas a... -grito, pero fue interrumpido por Meiko, la cual acababa de llegar.

¡Kaito! ¿Qué tratabas de hacer? -dijo ella con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Etto... -le respondió Kaito, buscando una excusa al parecer.

¡No me digas que querías entrar a la habitación de Neru, Pervertido! -grito enojada Meiko. Ella puede parecer tranquila y alegre, pero cuando algún chico o chica intenta entrar a la habitación de alguien del otro sexo, ella se molesta mucho.

¿Yo? -dijo haciendose el angelito.

No. Santa Claus. -dijo sarcásticamente Meiko.

Pues veras... -esa fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Meiko le propinara un gran golpe, el cual dejo K.O. a Kaito.

Neru, ¿no te hizo nada este pervertido? -me dijo mirando a Kaito con odio.

No. No me hizo nada. -respondí tranquilamente.

Gracias a Dios. -dijo ella mucho más tranquila. -pero recuerda que si veo un chico entrando o saliendo de esta habitación, me encargaré de que no quiera volver siquiera a ver esta puerta.

Gracias, Meiko -dije fingiendo una sonrisa amistosa. Porque dentro de mi armario tenía a Len, y si Meiko lo encontraba, sería un problema.

Esta bien. Mejor me llevo a este pervertido a otro lugar antes de que despierte. -dijo mientras agarraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Kaito y lo arrastraba por el suelo.

Adiós Meiko. -dije sacudiendo la mano a modo de despedida.

Bueno, ya termine mi trabajo. Mejor voy a ver a Len...

**POV Len**

¿Esto puede estar peor? ¿Estar en el cuarto de una chica, escapado de un loco amante del helado? ¿además estar en el armario de la habitación? ¿Y teniendo a Meiko, que es la cuidadora de la casa detrás de cualquiera que quiera entrar a otra habitación que no sea la de uno mismo?

Suerte que aquella vez que entré con Miku a mi habitación le avisamos con tiempo y me dijo que tuviéramos la puerta abierta todo el tiempo. Nos estuvo vigilando con una cámara que sólo grababa video. Me sentía muy raro.

Quiero estar durmiendo y que todo esto allá sido un sueño.

Imagino que Kaito ya no me molestara hasta mañana, de seguro Meiko ya lo atrapo. Ella es muy estricta con esa regla.

Si se preguntan como llegue a entrar aquí, fue porque soy muy hábil haciendo equilibrio. Me deslicé por toda la orilla de afuera.

Creo que ya viene Neru. Mejor salgo de aquí...

**POV NARRADOR**

Neru se dirigía hacia el armario donde estaba Len. Entonces sólo le toco la puerta y le dijo en voz baja que ya podía salir.

Len obedeció y estaba aún nervioso, por estar en la habitación de su amiga, y sin su consentimiento ni el de Meiko.

Discúlpame por entrar sin avisar. -dijo viéndola al rostro y con su rostro sonrojado y viendo ligeramente hacia al piso.

No tienes que disculparte, Len. -dijo Neru sonrojandose al ver esa reacción de Len.

¿De veras? -pregunto Len, levantando la vista.

De veras. Para eso están los amigos. -dijo Neru dándole una sonrisa amistosa.

Gracias. -dijo Len, también devolviéndole una sonrisa. -Sólo me ayudarías con salir de la habitación sin llegar a ser descubierto.

Claro -respondio Neru.

Neru abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación y vio alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba observando. Le dijo a Len que era seguro salir, y obedeció. Len únicamente le dijo "gracias" nuevamente, antes de dirigirse hasta su habitación.

Neru estaba feliz y algo sonrojada de haber pasado con Len, en un momento un tanto cómico. Y sólo decidió entrar de nuevo a su habitación.

Y ya era muy tarde por lo cual todos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente. Rin estaba tocando con insistencia la puerta de la habitación de Len. Y de tanto tocar, se desesperó y sólo mandó a volar la puerta de una patada.

¡Rin! ¿Te volviste loca? -dijo el pobre Len asustado, pues se acababa de despertar con el ruido de la puerta.

Tienes que venir, ¡rápido! -dijo Rin emocionada y sin prestarle importancia a lo que Len le dijo.

¿Porqué? Todavía es temprano. -dijo Len con pereza, pues eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

Sólo vístete y sígueme. -siguio insistiendo Rin.

Lo haré. Sólo sal de mi habitación. -dijo Len mientras se limpiaba la cara con sus manos.

Esta bien. -respondio Rin haciendo pucheros y algo molesta por lo perezoso que resultaba ser su hermano.

Len ya no podía vestirse ni en su propio cuarto. Rin había roto su puerta. Mejor se fue a cambiar al baño de su habitación.

Tardo 5 minutos en vestirse. Rin lo estaba esperando impacientemente a que su hermano apareciera.

Cuando por fin apareció lo tomo de la mano y empezó a correr. El pobre Len casi que salía volando de tan rápido que iba su hermana.

Rin lo llevo a un lugar apartado de la casa, entro a un lugar "especial" para ellos 2. Era su escondite secreto. Lo descubrieron unos días después de que llegaron a la casa. Sólo ellos 2 conocían ese lugar, y podían hablar, jugar o simplemente pasar el rato.

Ya cuando estaban más cómodos empezaron a hablar.

Bien, que es lo importante que tengo que saber. -le dijo Len a Rin sin muchas ganas de saber que le quería decir, y estaba tomando un poco de agua por la acalorada "carrera" que tuvieron.

Dime, -empezo a hablarle Rin- ¿Quien es la afortunada que se gano tu corazón?

¡Que! -dijo escupiendo cómicamente el agua. (Esa pregunta no se la esperaba)

No te hagas el tonto conmigo. -Le dijo Rin- He visto que haz pasado mucho tiempo con Miku; además, te preocupas mucho por Neru.

N... N... No se de que hablas. -Dijo Len tartamudeando un poco- Simplemente es por que ellas son mis amigas.

Pero, muy "amigas". -dijo Rin con un tono muy seductor.

¡Rin! No tengo nada con... -Dijo Len pero fue interrumpido.

Acaso... ¿Estas saliendo con las dos? -dijo Rin sacando un aura de pocos amigos.

¡No! Claro que no. -dijo Len rápidamente- *Si no me saco de esta, estoy muerto* -penso, llorando por el interior- Rin, sabes que eres mi hermana; yo te diría algo si estuviera enamorado. Serias la primera persona en saberlo.

¿Enserio? -Pregunto Rin un tanto sorprendida.

Claro. Pero, por el momento no lo estoy. Así qué no te preocupes. -respondio cariñosamente a su hermana.

Esta bien. -dijo muy adorablemente, que hasta Len le provoco una sonrisa. -Pero, sino lo haces; sabrás quien es tu hermana. -dijo maliciosamente.

OK -dijo Len sacando una gota estilo anime y un tono azulado en la frente.

Después de eso Len se fue a su habitación a ir a intentar arreglar su puerta. Mientras, Rin se quedo no muy convencida de lo que su hermano le dijo...

**POV Rin**

No creo que sólo sean amigos. Len ha estado muy alejado de mí últimamente. No soy celosa, pero, él y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos sin importar lo que ocurra. Parece que se esta empezando a enamorar.

Ya es tiempo de que empezara a crecer. Mejor le voy a ayudar un poco.

Conseguiré artefactos de espía y espiare a las chicas, para ver quien será mi afortunada cuñada... em... la novia de mi hermano.

Nada especial, sólo binoculares y lo que ya tengo: "Mi talento"...

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Les informo que ya estoy escribiendo la tercera parte de este Fanfic. Espero que les esté gustando. Sino, pues, sólo no insulten. Den una opinión sin masacrar a los demás ni a mi XD.

Pues a mi no me agradó eso de que me persiguiera Kaito -me dijo Len.

Acostumbrate. Es mejor que vestirte de Maid.- costesté a Len

Aaah, ¿porque eres tan malo conmigo? -me pregunto Len casi llorando.

Es solo un fanfic, no te pasará nada. -le respondi sin molestarme en ver la reaccion de Len.

Eso espero. -dijo él

Hasta la proxima, espero les esté gustando. Chao.

Oye... No puedes simplemente ignorarme. -siguio diciendo Len.

Si puedo, mejor ve buscar a algun varon que no te considere Shota, y luego vienes y seguimos hablando. -le conteste a Len.

Tarado- me dijo Len viendome con cara de pocos amigos.

Nah, hasta la proxima amigos. Len despidete, no seas maleducado.

Sayonara! -dijo de forma muy amable Len.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, este sólo es un Fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Trabajo de espionaje**

**POV Miku**

Un nuevo día, ha comenzado y hoy tengo que ir a ensayar, que malo. Aún así, iré con Len, ya que él irá a presentar su canción ante los redactores para que la aprueben. Imagino que será muy fácil, ya que es una canción muy hermosa.

Espero que la canción que me crearon sea alguna muy buena...

**POV LEN**

Que bueno que presentare ésta canción que llevo algunas semanas terminando, y gracias a Miku, tengo la mejor canción del mundo.

Me acaba de acordar de que le quiero comprar algo a Miku, por ayudarme. Aunque también a Neru, ella me ayudo a escapar de Kaito y después de Meiko. Es mejor que después de que termine de presentar mi canción a la producción, vaya a comprarles algo bonito. Mejor no le pregunto nada a Rin, esa pregunta que me hizo hace unos momentos no me agradó. ¿Es que no puedo simplemente tener amigas?

Bueno, mejor lo dejo así por el momento...

**POV NERU**

Ayudar a Len a escapar de Kaito anoche, fue divertido. Espero que Kaito no le haga hoy nada malo a Len. No sería bueno, en especial para Len.

Espero que hoy me vaya bien para poder talves estar junto a Len...

**POV RIN**

Mi querido hermano no se escapará de lo que le viene. Como la mejor espía que el mundo haya tenido, lo seguiré y lo atraparé con las manos en la masa.

Ja, sólo con estar detrás de él sin que se dé cuenta, podré espiarlo tranquilamente...

* * *

**POV NARRADOR**

Len estaba tratando de arreglar nuevamente la puerta de su habitación. Rin se había pasado esta vez. Len tuvo que reparar con un parche su propia puerta. Tardo unos minutos en reparar su puerta, y luego se dedicó a colocarla en su lugar.

Llegaron las 7:00 a.m. y Len por fin terminó de arreglar su puerta. Estaba agotado, así que decidió irse a dormir otro rato.

Mientras tanto, Kaito había despertado y no sabía donde estaba. No recordaba que Meiko le había dejado K.O. la noche anterior. Pero, sí recordó que tenía que atrapar a los chicos. No se escaparían de él tan fácilmente. Así qué empezó a armar su plan maestro.

Primero recogió unos "accesorios" para vengarse de los chicos, agarro un traje de Maid, crema batida y unos marcadores.

Primero se escabulló al cuarto de Kiyoteru, pero no lo encontró. Así qué fue a la habitación de Gakupo, pero tampoco lo encontró. Se escabulleron antes de que Kaito apareciera.

Así, que, fue al único lugar donde podría encontrar a Len. Su habitación. Estaba dormido aún.

Kaito encontró la puerta de Len un tanto doblada, pero no le presto atención y mando la puerta a volar.

¡Len! -grito Kaito en la habitación de Len después de tirar la puerta.

¡Kaito! Acababa de reparar esa puerta. -dijo Len tratando de hacer que Kaito olvidase el porque estaba allí.

¡No me importa. Es hora de que pagues por dejarme perdido en la feria! -dijo Kaito acercándose a Len macabramente.

Ka... Kaito. ¿Qué... Que... Piensas hacer? -expreso miedo tras ver lo que Kaito llevaba en las manos.

Sólo una cosilla muy divertida. -respondió Kaito.

Len grito tan fuerte que todos en la casa Vocaloid escucharon su grito.

Miku, Neru, Rin y Luka fueron las primeras en llegar. Pero cuando llegaron sólo vieron a Len vestido con un traje de Maid.

Kaito se lo había puesto. Y se había escapado.

¡Len! ¿Que te sucedió? -exclamo Luka.

Kaito. -dijo Len- Él es el responsable de esto.

¿Lo dejaron perdido en la feria? -pregunto Rin y sacando su celular para tomarle una foto a su hermano.

Sí. Y ¡no tomes esa foto! -dijo Len un tanto enojado, pero a la vez muy avergonzado.

Mejor, te dejamos, para que te quites ese traje. -dijo Miku un tanto sonrojada de ver a Len con ese traje. Se veía muy adorable para ella.

Si, si. Mejor nos vemos después. -dijo Neru siguiéndole la corriente a Miku. Y al igual que ella; estaba sonrojada.

Gracias. -exclamo Len muy tranquilo y feliz de tener amigas comprensivas- Mejor me quito este traje, y rápido.

O.K. -exclamaron todas.

Después se despidieron y dejaron a Len tranquilo para que se quitase ese ridículo traje.

Len se vistió como normalmente lo hace. Después tuvo que volver a reparar su puerta. Kaito se había pasado esta vez. Además, estaba muy avergonzado de que sus amigas y su hermana lo hubieran visto vestido de esa manera.

Mientras tanto, Rin estaba empezando su trabajo de espía. Empezó por espiar a Miku.

Se dirigió hacia un árbol, el cual estaba al lado de la ventana de la habitación de Miku.

*Que suerte. Este árbol está lo suficientemente perfecto para poder espiar.* pensó Rin sonriendo, mientras veía hacia la copa del árbol. *Veré si en realidad te gusta mi hermano bishonen* (bishonen: Es chico bonito y/o aspecto delicado)

Así qué Rin se subió hasta una rama lo suficiente alta para poder ver la ventana de la habitación de Miku. Rin se colocó lo suficientemente lejos para que Miku no pudiera verla, y empezó a observarla con sus binoculares.

Logro ver a Miku en su cama y viendo su computadora. Al parecer ella estaba ensayando una canción, pues se veía que tenía unos audífonos para escuchar una pista de música.

Rin decidió dejar a Miku por el momento, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Neru. No podía espiarla de la misma manera, pues no había un árbol al cual subirse. Así qué fue directamente a la habitación de Neru.

Cuando llego, toco la puerta. Y Neru abrió:

Hola Neru, ¿podemos hablar un momento? -dijo Rin sonriendo

Claro. -dijo Neru devolviendo la sonrisa y pasando a Rin a la habitación. -¿De que se trata?

Pues, verás. Quiero que me digas que opinas de mi hermano Len. -dijo Rin tratando de sacar información.

¿Len? -dijo Neru un tanto sorprendida de que Rin preguntara eso- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Pues, que pensabas cuando el estaba vestido de Maid. -dijo Rin pensando: *Con esto no puedo fallar*

Pues... -dijo Neru sonrojandose a más no poder. Rin notó esa acción y decidió recordarlo para apuntarlo en su libreta. -Se veía muy... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Muy adorable.

-Bien, sólo quería preguntarte eso. -dijo Rin yendo hacia la puerta.

¿Porqué me lo preguntaste? -pregunto Neru.

Tal vez lo vuelva a vestir de esa manera, quiero subir su foto a internet. -dijo Rin actuando como normalmente lo hace.

Ah, era por eso. ¿Sabes que eres algo mala con tu propio hermano? -dijo Neru para que Rin se diera cuenta de sus palabras.

Sí, lo se. -dijo Rin antes de irse de la habitación de Neru.

Rin apuntó todo en su libreta, y decidió ir con Miku de nuevo. A preguntarle lo mismo que a Neru.

Y los resultados fueron los mismos. Se sonrojó a más no poder.

Rin sentía que sólo le faltaba el último eslabón para completar su investigación, y sólo lo conseguiría siguiendo a Len.

En eso Rin vio salir del cuarto a Len (Ya había arreglado nuevamente su puerta). Llevaba puesta una capucha, un sombrero y unos anteojos negros de color oscuros. Muy sospechoso para Rin.

En eso empezó a seguirlo desde una distancia segura. Len no había visto a su hermana, así que ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba siguiendo.

Len tocó la puerta de la habitación de Miku. Y después de unos segundos, salió Miku igualmente vestida de color oscuro.

Rin no sabía si sonreír, o, pegarle a su hermano. El hecho de que su hermano saliera con una ropa así, además de ir acompañado por Miku. Eso era algo demasiado extraño.

Miku y Len salieron de la casa. No había nadie, pero, igualmente estaban usando esas ropas. Rin los seguía desde lejos.

Después de un rato de seguirlos, Rin empezó a notar que ellos se dirigían hacia el centro de redacción de canciones...

**POV Rin**

Esto es muy raro; salieron vestidos de esa manera y ¿después sólo vinieron para acá?

Hermano, no te salvarás de esta. Si estas ocultando algo, conocerás quien es tu querida hermana.

¿Qué? ¿Len ya está saliendo. ¿Dónde está Miku?

Lo seguiré por un poco más...

**POV NARRADOR**

Len se dirigía hacia el centro comercial. Algo que era raro en él. Normalmente entraba cada vez que quería comprar un videojuego nuevo. Así qué no era algo común de que fuera así por así.

Rin seguía detrás de su hermano, casi asechandolo como a una presa.

Len siguió su camino directo a un lugar donde vendía flores. Entro a la tienda, y cuando salió llevaba 2 ramos de rosas rojas, muy hermosas y muy grandes.

Rin, al ver esto no pudo evitar sospechar de inmediato. ¿Porque su hermano llevaba 2 ramos de rosas?

Le creería que llevase 1. Pero ¿2? Eso era muy extraño.

Len se dirigió hacia la casa. Ya no tenía nada más que esperar a que llegase Miku para entregarle uno de los ramos de rosas. Porque nomás llegar, le daría uno a Neru.

Len logro tomar un taxi para poder viajar más rápido y que las rosas no se marchitarán en el camino debido al sol.

Rin notó eso demasiado tarde y ya no logró alcanzar a escuchar a donde se dirigía, para poder seguirlo. Tendría que ir caminando a casa. Len se le escapó en esta ocasión. Seguiría buscando pistas cuando regresase a casa.

Mientras tanto, Len ya había llegado a su destino. Al entrar, no pudo escaparse de Kaito, y sus preguntas:

Len, amigo, dime: ¿para quien son las flores? -pregunto para molestar a Len.

No te diré, en especial por la última vez que quería obsequiar algo. -dijo Len recordando aquella ocasión

Ah, aún no lo superas. Te prometo no hacer lo mismo que aquella vez -dijo Kaito levantando su mano derecha hasta la altura del hombro y con mucha determinación en sus ojos.

OK, te lo diré. Sólo quiero que no lo sepa nadie. ¿Escuchaste? -dijo Len un tanto desconfiado de Kaito, pero si no lo hacia, nunca lo dejaría de molestar.

Mi boca es como un tundra congelada -dijo Kaito.

Uno de estos ramos es para Neru y el otro es para Miku. -dijo Len susurrando al oído a Kaito.

Len, -dijo Kaito- eres mi id... -pero no alcanzo a decirle nada más porque Len le tapo la boca.

No seas Idiota. Es sólo por una ayuda que ellas me hicieron. Es mi manera de agradecerles. -dijo Len viendo las flores que llevaba y aún susurrando a Kaito.

Oh, -dijo Kaito un tanto molesto- pensaba que era para que te le declararás a las 2. -dijo para fastidiar a Len.

¡Claro que no! Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir a poner en agua a estas flores antes de que se empiecen a marchitar. -dijo Len yendo hacia la sala a conseguir algún florero para el ramo que le daría a Miku. Y a buscar a Neru para poder obsequiarle el de ella.

OK -dijo Kaito mientras observaba que no hubiera nadie para ir a sacar helado a la nevera.

Len fue directo a la puerta de la habitación de Neru, justo después de haber puesto las flores de Miku en un florero. Y le entrego el ramo de rosas, agradeciéndole por ayudarle a escapar de Kaito y Meiko.

Se despidió de Neru y tomó el florero para ir al estudio donde estaba Miku practicando su canción.

Mientras Len salía de la casa. Rin había llegado. Len no la noto, debido a que iba muy apurado. Pero Rin si lo vio, y de nuevo empezó a seguirlo...

Len entro rápidamente al estudio. Y fue directamente al lugar de las grabaciones. Allí estaba Miku practicando la nueva canción. Rin seguía a Len desde las esquinas, para que no la viera.

Len se sentó a esperar a que Miku terminara de ensayar. Pero Miku volteo a ver de re-ojo a Len. Lo cual hizo que dejara de ensayar para ir con él.

Hola Len -dijo Miku acercándose a Len con una botella de agua, para aclarar su garganta.

Hola. -respondió Len mientras le mostraba el florero.

¿Y esto? -pregunto Miku recibiendo las flores- ¿a qué se debe?

Es por ayudarme con la canción. -dijo Len sonriendo amistosamente- Hoy mismo aprobaron la canción. Y todo es debido a ti. -siguió diciendo.

No tienes que agradecerme. -Dijo Miku dejando las flores en un estante- La canción es tuya. Además, no te ayude mucho.

Pero, aún así. Arigato. -dijo Len abrazando a Miku

Miku correspondió al abrazo y se sonrojó. Rin estaba viendo con mucho entusiasmo. Su hermano era mejor de lo que ella pensaba. Sólo necesitaba un "pequeño empujón".

Rin notó que Miku y Len estaban sobre la alfombra. Así qué la agarró y tiró fuertemente de ella.

Miku y Len no pudieron evitar perder el equilibrio. Y cayeron uno encima de otro. Miku arriba y Len abajo. Y aún seguían abrazados.

¿Estas bien? -pregunto Len, aún abrazando a Miku

Sí. Estoy bien. -respondió Miku sin romper el abrazo.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta. Sus caras se pusieron de un color que incluso superaba al tomate más rojo del mundo.

Terminaron levantándose sin subir la mirada.

Go.. Gome.. Gomenazai. -dijo Len, mirando hacia al suelo.

N..No t..te preocupes. -le contesto Miku aún sonrojada y mirando igualmente el suelo.

Etto... Mejor... Eh... Pues nos miramos luego. ¿Esta bien? -dijo Len levantando la vista, aún un poco sonrojado.

Claro. -respondió Miku desviando la mirada de la de Len, para que no viera su sonrojo- Nos vemos en la casa.

Rin no podía creer que saliera tan bien su pequeño plan. Aunque hubiera querido que también Len se hubiera animado y tomado un poco de "libertad" con Miku.

Pero, aún así. Estaba feliz de que sus investigaciones estuvieran dando fruto...

* * *

Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado el Capítulo. Ya se que este no tuvo mucho "AMOR". Pero ya los próximos tendrán una que otra ocurrencia de Rin o de Kaito para que Len se alegre con alguna chica.

Espero estén disfrutando de este Fanfic.

Oye, dime. -me pregunta Rin- ¿cuándo saldrá mi persona especial?

Espera, ¿Qué? -dijo Len molestandose un poco con Rin.

Na.. Nada. -contesto Rin con una gota estiló anime.

Ey, Len, deja a tu hermana. Y Rin, no te preocupes por eso. Por el momento nos limitáremos en los próximos capítulos a fastidiar a Kaito. Y luego veré que pienso para Ti. ¿OK? -dije de manera neutral

Arigato Shadow-dijo Rin abrazándome (estoy feliz)

Oye, deja a mi hermana. -dijo Len braveando por su hermana.

Tranquilo. Mejor nos despedimos por hoy y luego nos arreglamos para el siguiente capítulo. ¿Te parece Len? -mencionaba mientras rompía el abrazo con Rin (me puse triste por dentro)

Esta bien. -respondió Len.

**SAYONARA A TODOS**


End file.
